DE 10 2006 017 222 A1 describes a forme cylinder of a printing press having a plurality of sections, in series, on its circumferential surface and aligned in its axial direction. At least one printing forme can be positioned in each of these sections. The forme cylinder has at least one groove extending in its axial direction, with an opening of the groove being situated on the circumferential surface of the forme cylinder. At least one holding device, which is assigned to one of the sections, is arranged in the groove, or in each groove. Each of the respective holding devices can be pneumatically actuated by section. Outside of the sections, at least one recess, which is open on the circumferential surface of the forme, cylinder is provided. The at least one groove leads into this recess or into at least one of the recesses. The forme cylinder has only a single compressed air input for actuating all of the holding devices that are arranged in this forme cylinder. A device for use in distributing the compressed air supplied to the forme cylinder to the respective sections is provided in the at least one recess.
A forme cylinder of a printing press, with a plurality of printing formes arranged side by side in its axial direction is known from WO 2004/028 809 A1. Individually actuable holding devices, which are arranged in a groove of the forme cylinder, are assigned to respective ones of these printing formes. Each of the holding devices can be actuated using a positioning assembly that can be acted upon by a pressure medium. Control valves, which are situated in the forme cylinder, control the action of the pressure medium on the respective positioning assemblies. Each of the control valves can be controlled, for example, using an electromagnetic actuator.
A forme cylinder of a printing press is known from WO 2004/039 591 A1. It is provided with at least one groove extending in its axial direction, and with an opening on the circumferential surface of the forme cylinder. The forme cylinder has at least one recess that is open on its circumferential surface, near its end face. The at least one groove leads into the recess or into at least one of the recesses in the forme cylinder.